


A Not So Scary Date

by archangelbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, First Dates, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Monster Castiel, Monster Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelbaby/pseuds/archangelbaby
Summary: Dean loves Castiel, but they are completely different types of monsters. From Sams help, Dean asks him, and they have a date night only monsters love! Scaring humans!For upcoming halloween!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Mini Fic of a monster Destiel date! This is also based off the movies The Nightmare Before Christmas!

Dean can't help but wonder how those wings feel. How they feel on his skin. The rough, yet smooth leather against his fingers. 

And how soft his hair would feel too. A monsters hair should not look that soft, but Castiel's jet black hair is almost too tempting. 

"Dean, stop staring and just go talk to him," says Dean's little brother, Sammy. 

Dean turns to glare at him as he blinks to turn his eyes black. "Shut up bitch, it's not that easy," he growls. Sammy just gives him his bitch face #15, so Dean blinks his eyes back to their bright green color. Dean sighs as he looks back over at Castiel. 

Cas, as Dean likes to call him, is a monster with wings. So of course he hangs out with the other winged monsters at their school, Jack Skeleton High school. 

Cas has bat like wings, the color black, and the wing span huge. When he goes full on scaring mode, he starts to drip black ooze from his eyes and hands, making him look like he's covered in blood. Dean has only seen him do that a couple of times when they had to preform in their class. But Dean's been in love with him way before that. The fact he's a very scary monster is a plus.

But Dean's a different type of monster. He has demon genes, so he has big, black twisted horns on his head. A "devil" like tail that's red, and pointed at the tip. He can control it, but the tail moves to how his emotions are, which sometimes sucks. And he has black eyes which he can control when to change them.

So yes, they are both so different and hang out with completely different types of monsters, but Dean is completely obsessed and in love with Cas. And the reason Dean can't ask Cas is because he's pretty sure Cas doesn't even know who he is. He's not afraid, monsters aren't suppose to be afraid. But what if he's turn down in front of all of Cas' friends?

"Dean, it is that easy, he will say yes. The worst is he will say is no," says Sammy. 

Dean sighs. "Exactly," he says as he keeps on staring at Cas. He knows he's being a little creepy, but honestly he can't help it or care. He then feels a sharp wack on his leg. "Hey!" yells Dean as he looks at Sam. Dean knows Sam hit him in the leg with his tail, and Sam's tail has gotten sharper recently so it hurts.

"Dean don't tell me your scared. We aren't suppose to be scared, we are suppose to scare humans," says Sam.

"I am not scared, just... worried," he says.

"Why? Come on, just ask him out. If you don't, I'll just call you scared till you do." Dean growls at him because he knows Sam has got him now. Dean hates being called scared, he's a monster, a Winchester for peak sakes. Nobody can call him scared.

"You know what? Fine, I'll go ask him right now," says Dean, and with that he starts walking off to Castiel's table. He didn't see Sam smirking at him and shake his head.

Dean marches over to Cas' table all confident, but as soon as he gets closer he starts to sweat in nervousness. All of Cas' friends are laughing and talking around him, all of them with some type of wings. Everyone doesn't notice Dean till he clears his throat. 

"Hey Deano, what can we help you with?" asks Gabriel, Cas' brother. 

"Um, can I talk to Cas?" asks Dean. His tail is nervously moving behind him, so he really hopes nobody at the tail will notice that.

Castiel turns to look up at him with his impossibly blue eyes. "Yes Dean?" asks Cas. Dean barely keeps himself from falling over in shock that Cas knows who he is. 

"Can I talk to you in private real quickly?" he asks. Castiel nods as he starts to stand up. Dean motions his head to the hallway and starts to walk away. He knows Cas is following him with his wide senses, perks of being a demon. 

When they get to the hallway, there's one person eating their lunch out there. Dean changes his eyes black and glares at the student till they leave. Luckily the student knows his ranking, a goblin, so he left.

"So Dean, what did you want to talk about?" asks Cas.

Dean can feel his eyes want to change and stay black, they do that whenever he is threatened or feeling a lot of emotions, nervous like right now, but he keeps them green. His tail is swinging back and forth behind him, but Dean moves it so its wrapped around his thigh.

Dean runs a hand throw his hair, being careful of his big horns. "So Cas, I was wondering... ifyouwanttogooutwithme?" he chokes out. He looks away before he can see Cas' answer. 

"Um Dean, could you repeat that? I couldn't understand you," says Cas. 

Dean looks back up and him and swallows. "Would you like to go out with me?" he asks slowly. He sees Cas' eyes widen and his wings move out from behind him in shock. But then he controls his wings and pulls them against his back again and smiles.

"I would love to," he says. Dean smiles back. 

"Awesome, how about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 7?" 

Castiel nods. He grabs Dean's arm and takes his finger to write on it. With the black ink from his finger tip, he writes his number and address on the arm. When he's done, he wipes his finger on his pants to get rid of the black goo. "I'll see you at 7," he says, and with that he turns and starts to walk away. But not before turning around and giving Dean a little kiss on the cheek. 

Dean smiles as he watches Cas walk away. Man that could have not gone any better. Cas said yes, he got his number, and a little kiss on the cheek from him. Dean is so ecstatic, his tail unwinds and starts wiping back and forth behind him in excitement. 

Dean's not suppose to use his powers in school, but he can't help it when he transports back to the table where he knows Sam will still be sitting and reading. Dean pops up so he's sitting on the table right next to Sam, and Sam doesn't even jump being use to his brother popping up all the time.

"Sammy, he said yes! I have a date with him tomorrow night," Dean says as he shows Sam his arm with the black goo from where Cas wrote down his number. It's starting to drip and smudge, so he takes out his phone to write down the information before he loses it. Sam doesn't even look up from his book, he can just tell his brother is grinning from ear to ear and his eyes are all black. Dean probably doesn't even realize their black, they change when he's happy too.

"I told you," is all Sam says. That earns him a sharp wack from Dean's tail, which is still a lot sharper than Sam because he is still growing.

"Hey jerk, watch the tail," Sam growls, but only playfully.

"Whatever bitch, and I'm not going to admit that you were right," Dean says. Sam looks ups at him and sees him blink, finally noticing his eyes were black.

"Hey, if I didn't threaten to call you scared, you would have never gotten him to go on a date with you," says Sam.

"No, I would have ask him... eventually," Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes in disbelief, and looks back down at his book. 

"Hey! Don't make me dye your tail bright orange again. I saw that eye roll," says Dean. 

"Dean, you would not do that again. That was so embarrassing," Sam growls as he turns his eyes black threateningly. 

Dean sighs. "No I wouldn't. That was something pretty cruel to do to my own brother. But you have to admit it was pretty funny," Dean chuckles. Sam shakes his head and he changes his eyes back to their greenish brown. 

Just then the warning shriek rings to signal the final warning to get back to class. 

"Well, see you later Sammy," Dean says as he transports to his locker. It is pretty nice being able to have that power as long as he doesn't get caught using it in school. 

But secretly Dean can barely control his eyes, tail, or powers right now with how happy his is. He can't believe Cas said yes! Dean didn't even think Cas knew his name before a couple of minutes ago. But now he's going on a date with him tomorrow night, and he hopes it goes well. Dean's got something special planned, something most monsters his age, 17, aren't able to do till their 18 unless they have a guardian. But his uncle Bobby will get them special passes, so Dean really hopes this will go well and Cas likes it.

Dean gathers his stuff in his locker before popping in a bathroom right next to his classroom before strolling out like he's on top on the world. Or the king of hell.

~*~

When the night for the date comes, Dean is standing in front of Cas' house about to knock. He makes sure his breathe doesn't smell bad and he wipes his hands on his pants because they are all sweaty. He doesn't think he's even been this nervous. When he's ready, Dean knocks on the door.

It opens a second later with Cas. And damn does he look amazing. He's wearing tight black jeans, and a gray long sleeves button up. His wings look extra sleek, and his hair is even more messed up than usual.

"Hey Cas," says Dean. He offers Cas his hand as they walk to the car.

But before Cas can shut the door, he hears Gabriel shout, "Have fun you two!" Dean sees Cas blush, but Dean just smiles because he knows how brothers are.

Dean leads Castiel to his big black car. It's a 67 Impala, his pride and joy. "Dean, she's beautiful," says Cas as he gets in the passengers seat. Dean almost has a heart attack when Cas calls his car a her. How perfect could Cas be?

After Dean runs around to his side and gets in the car, he starts it and drives towards their destination. Dean can't help but look over at Cas as he drives, he looks amazing, and just perfecting sitting in his car. Dean has to wrap his tail around his own waist to make sure his tail doesn't wrap around Cas'. That would be awkward because you only do that with family and people your dating or married to. They are technically dating, but it's a little soon. But Dean really hopes one day he will be able to wrap his tail around Cas' waist or leg whenever they're near each other.

"So Dean, where are we headed?" Cas asks. 

"Well, my uncle Bobby controls the portals and he said he would let us go tonight because of how close we are to 18. If that's ok with you," says Dean nervously. What if Cas hates the idea, some monsters don't like using the portals to scare humans. Especially not with people they barely know, like them.

The portals are what the monsters use to get to the human world. Many people use them for dates with their spouses or boy friend and girlfriends. But ever since Jack found that portal for Christmas and those little children stole Santa Claus, a new law was made you can only travel through them if your over 18 without an adult. It sucks because it's weird to scare with parents.

"Wow Dean, your so lucky your uncle runs the doors. I can't wait," says Cas. Dean looks over at him and sees him smiling, so Dean smiles back. He breathes a sigh of relief, and then grabs Cas' hand that's resting on the seat and holds it.

Dean drives the rest of the way to the building where the portals are. The are just in office like buildings, and you have to make an appointment to get a room to go, but Dean's uncle saved them one. When they get there, Dean reluctantly lets go of Cas' hand and goes to open his door. They walk in and see a couple of different monsters around the room, vampires, witches, werewolves.

Dean leads them over to a front desk and ask, "Hi, we're looking for Bobby Singer." 

The front lady looks up at them with her blood red eyes, but before she can respond they hear, "Boy! I'm over here." Dean and Castiel turn to see Bobby standing by the door.

Bobby isn't actually related to Dean, so he isn't a demon like his family. He's actually from the Frankenstein family, so he has miss matching arms and legs. Always different body parts, but always a baseball on.

"Hey Bobby, how are you?" asks Dean.

Bobby grunts. "I'm fine. This must be Castiel."

"Yes, nice to meet you," says Castiel as he sticks out his hand to shake. Bobby sticks out his hand and they shake hands, but then Bobbys hand falls off.

"Damn, there goes another arm. Sorry boy," says Bobby. 

Castiel hands Bobby back his arm. "It's fine," he says.

"Ok well, follow me boy, your room is this way. Just follow the rules because you are underage still, so this is not technically allowed," says Bobby. 

They start to walk towards one of the rooms in the back. Some of the other monsters are eyeing them weird, but Dean changes his eyes and glares at them till they look away. He changes his eyes back and looks back at Castiel who is smiling at him. Dean looks away sheepishly, but then he feels Castiel grab his hand so he looks back at those blue eyes and smiles.

They finally get to a room labeled Portal 4. Bobby unlocks the door with his one good working hand now. "Have fun boys. Just chose who you want, I'm pretty sure you've been here before. And feel free to just leave when your done," says Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby," says Dean. 

Bobby grunts. "No problem Dean." And with that, Bobby exits the room. 

Dean turns towards Castiel, grabs both of his hands and smiles. "So, what type of person do you want to scare tonight?" he asks.

Castiel shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me. Um, maybe a 10 year old boy?" 

Dean smiles. "Perfect." He walks over towards the computer they use to enter in what type of human they want. Technology has changed greatly so they can choose who they want. Dean has heard some interesting stories from his parents about monsters who got assigned randomly to some crazy humans.

There's a little ding telling the portals here, so they just enter in the door that's there. Dean grabs Castiel's hand and leads him through the portal. They walk through the door and end up in the boys closet. Dean puts his finger over his lips to tell Cas to be quiet, even though he knows Castiel knows to be quiet.

Dean opens the door of the closet slowly and they see a teenage boy sleeping on his bead soundly. Well that's about to change. His eyes turn black because that happens whenever he's about to scare someone.

In the human world, monsters are invisible to the humans unless they want to be seen. But they still have to be quiet. Dean motions to Castiel to say he can go first. Castiel nods and leans up to Dean's ear to whisper, "I learned this in class."

Castiel steps away from Dean a little so he has room. He moves his wings back and then brings them forward quickly. He repeats the motion and soon a little wind picks up and makes the room chilly. The a noise starts to make, like the one you hear outside your house when it's windy. Dean thinks it sounds like a ghost, strangely similar to his friend Ash when he gets excited from hacking a new game.

They look over at the boy and see him start to wake up a little, but he snuggles under the blanket because of the now chilly room. When Cas is done, he moves his wings so they're settled behind him again.

Dean then looks at Castiel and smiles. That was a good way to start off the mood. He then walks over towards a wall and uses his tail. He drags it back and forth against the wall. It creates a scratching noise, like someone is trying to scratch the door. The boy starts to really wake up now, the scratching waking him up.

When Dean's done, he uses his powers to clean up the scratches so no evidence is left behind.

"Hello?" calls the boy, sleep still present in his voice. Dean and Castiel giggle silently to each other. Dean can't help but admire how amazing Cas looks scaring people with him.

Cas walks over towards the sink that in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He takes his finger and starts to drip black ooze in the sink to make a dripping noise. Just then the boy sits up and looks around the room. But of course he can't see anything because they are invisible to him.

Dean laughs, but covers his mouth to make sure there is no noise. After the dropping, Cas walks back over to Dean while he wipes his hand on his pants. Dean understand why he didn't want to go full monster because he would probably ruin his clothes with the black ooze.

Dean leans down to kiss Cas' cheek as he snaps his fingers to create a noise that sounds like people whispering. Cas grins up at him as Dean smiles back and wraps his arm around Cas' waist. They stand together and watch the boy as he starts to shake.

"Hello, is somebody there?" calls out the boy. Dean snaps again and the whispering get louder, but it's quiet outside the room so his family won't suspect anything. Dean and Castiel smile at each other. They really do make a good team, and Dean's really glad Cas didn't hate his idea.

"You want to do the finale?" whispers Dean in Castiel's ear. Cas nods and starts to look around the room. He looks behind them, and then at Dean's horns. He then smiles really wide, all teeth and gums. Dean thinks this the most adorable thing he's ever seen. And adorable is not a word you use for a monster a lot.

"I have an idea. Can you make your horns visible when I say?" asks Castiel. Dean nods with a confused. Cas starts to move them to where Dean is standing in front of Cas so they are facing the boy. "Make them visible when you hear the whistle," whisper Castiel in his ear. Dean can barely keep from shivering.

Just then a whistle happens, so Dean makes his horns visible, he just needs to think about it. Then a loud clap of thunder happens and the room gets really bright. Dean sees the little boy go wide eyes and scream.

Dean then realizes what Cas is doing. He saw him do it once in class. He knows his bat like wings are lifted high behind him, and the lightning shows them off. And his own horns are shown making it look like wings and horns. Cas is so smart.

The little boy keeps screaming. "Mom! Dad!" he says as he runs out of the room into the hallway. 

Dean and Castiel start laughing together. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come in," says Dean.

Castiel nods and grabs Dean's hand to lead them to the closet to head back to their world. They walk through and they end up back in their private room hand in hand still laughing from scaring the boy. They turn off the portal, which is basically just closing the door.

Dean turns towards Castiel and grabs his other hand. "Thanks for coming Cas, I've had an amazing time," says Dean.

Castiel smiles. "Thanks for asking me. It's been amazing." Cas wraps his wings around the both of them, and then leans up to kiss Dean on the lips.

Dean moans when their lips touch for the first. He has imagined this so many times, and this is perfect. Dean brings his tail and wraps his around Castiel's leg to pull him closer. They are surround by Castiel wings, Dean hands on his waist, and Castiel's in Dean's hair. Their lips move together slowly and sweetly. They share this moment together after spending an amazing time together, both hoping to do it again together in the future.

When the kiss breaks, they stand there together. Castiel chuckles. "Your eyes are still black."

Dean blinks his eyes back to green realizing they are. They turn black a lot whenever he's happy, and in the past 24 hours he's been so excited. "Yeah, they do that a lot whenever I'm happy," he says.

"Well, I like them, a lot. But I also like your green eyes too. They remind me of my childhood swamp," says Castiel as he strokes a gentle finger across Dean's check.

Dean blushes and looks down. Since when does Dean blush? Monsters don't blush. Castiel takes his finger and lifts Dean's chin to make him look into his eyes. He leans in to peck his lips. "Dean, I would really like to do this again. Or just anything else." 

Dean smiles and kisses Castiel lips again. He is already addicted. "Yeah Cas, I would love that," he says. Dean is so glad his brother pushed him into asking Cas, otherwise he would not be here right now.

And that's how Bobby finds them 15 minutes later. Standing there in the middle of the room, Dean's devil tail wrapped tightly around Cas' leg, and Cas' bat wings surrounding the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
